The present invention relates to a stair-climbing wheelchair carrier on which a wheelchair with a disabled passenger seated therein may be easily mounted, and particularly to a stair-climbing wheelchair carrier which is easily operable in loading and also in unloading.
In a stair-climbing carrier with a crawler for the transportation of the disabled seated in this wheelchair up and down the stairs, the crawler must have an overhang inclined portion which has a height higher than a usual height of a step of the stair. Consequently, the crawler of the conventional stair-climbing carrier has an inclined upper travelling portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,426 discloses a stair-climbing wheelchair carrier. To mount a wheelchair on the carrier, the carrier is moved below the wheelchair on the ground and a handle grip portion of the wheelchair is fixed to a handle of the carrier. However, there are a manual type of wheelchair for sports without handle-grips or a type of battery operated wheelchair with low ground clearance. Accordingly, in the former type, the wheelchair can not be fixed to a handle of the carrier or, in the latter type, the carrier cannot be moved below the wheelchair on the ground.